


Money’s Worth

by Spikedluv



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby wants his twenty back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money’s Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13th round of rounds_of_kink using the prompt: Tim King/Colby Granger, Colby loves being with a man bigger than him, and the kink: Held Down. I wanted some Colby/Tim fic after re-watching Jacked, but there isn't much out there, and then I saw this prompt which made me go, hmmm. Finished while muzzy-headed with a cold; I hope it makes sense. *g*
> 
> Written: October 1, 2009

Colby unrolled the map across the hood of the SUV, and each of them anchored a corner. David pointed out the room the suspects were in, and Colby jabbed a finger at each point of ingress and egress.

Tim King reached across the map and said, “We should have men posted at the back, and go in here, and here.”

Colby tried to ignore the pleasant twist in his stomach that the sight of King’s strong hands created.

Don nodded. “Sounds good.” He glanced at David and Colby in turn for their response, and they both nodded, as well. “Let’s do it.”

They all released the map and it rolled back up. Colby gave it an extra twist and dropped it on the front passenger seat of the SUV. As King turned to head back to his unit, Colby said, “Hey, King, stay safe out there.”

At King’s confused expression, Colby added, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

King’s lips curled up into a smirk and he gave a little nod of acknowledgment, if not agreement.

“What was that about?” David said behind him.

“What?”

David inclined his head towards King.

“Nothing.”

“Right.”

~*~*~*~

Two weeks later, King’s SWAT team backed them up again. The first Colby saw of him, King came over to let Don know they were there and ready to go. Don deployed everyone, and then they all separated to take up their positions.

As Colby turned away, King said, “Hey, Granger.”

Colby’s knees felt like Jell-O at hearing his name on King’s tongue. He turned back.

“Be careful out there. You’ll never collect that twenty if you get yourself shot.”

Colby grinned, hoping no one could tell that his stomach was doing little flips. “Don’t worry, I’ll be collecting that twenty, King.”

Colby’s breath caught at King’s smile in response, and the challenging raise of his eyebrows before he returned to where his team waited.

“What was that?” David said.

Colby reluctantly tore his eyes off King and turned to David. “What was what?”

“That.” David indicated King. “He flirting with you?”

“No,” Colby said, then they jogged toward the location they’d been assigned. When they were in position, Colby said, “You really think he was flirting with me?”

~*~*~*~

Three days later Colby ran into King as he and David were heading out to question a witness.

“Hey, Granger.”

“King.”

“Sorry,” King said to David, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just . . . .” He turned to Colby. “Got a second?”

“Uh, yeah.” Colby glanced at David.

David rolled his eyes. “I’ll just go wait in the car.”

“Thanks,” Colby said, tossing David the keys. He watched David head out across the pavement, then turned back to King. His skin heated under King’s intense scrutiny. “What can I do for you?”

“You can let me buy you a drink.”

Colby’s heart pounded at the invitation, and his voice cracked a little as he drawled, “Just one?”

“I might be persuaded to throw in dinner,” King said, smiling, and raising that damned eyebrow again.

“I, uh, I’m busy tonight,” Colby said. He’d promised to help David out at the community center, and he couldn’t back out of that. “But I’m free tomorrow night. Assuming Don actually let’s us go home.”

“All right,” King said, his husky voice dancing down Colby’s spine. “Tomorrow then. I’ll pick you up at work.”

“All right,” Colby agreed, and then just stood there and watched King cross the lobby to the bank of elevators. King had a very fine ass, and it merited a nice long look, but eventually Colby shook himself out of his King-induced stupor (luckily before King looked back and caught him staring), and he hurried to meet David at the car.

David was staring at him as he slid into the passenger seat.

“What?”

“You two done dancing around each other now?”

“There has been no dancing,” Colby protested.

David gave Colby a look. “Seriously?”

“Don’t we have a witness to go interview?”

David shook his head as he turned the key in the ignition and turned his attention to the street.

As David pulled away from the curb, Colby said, “You think there was dancing?”

~*~*~*~

King had called Colby and arranged to meet in front of the building at six. When Colby stepped outside, King leaned against his SUV, head bowed as he concentrated on the cell in his hands.

He glanced up as Colby walked closer, and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey. Am I interrupting?”

“Mom,” King said as he pocketed the cell. “She wanted to make sure I was going out with a nice boy.”

A flush warmed Colby’s skin at the implication that this was a date, but he said, “You text your mom?”

King grinned. “She says I never read her e-mails.” He opened the passenger side door for Colby, then walked around to the driver’s side.

Colby shook his head and climbed into the SUV.

“You have a preference?” King asked as he started the engine.

“Not too loud,” Colby said, “other than that, you choose.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

The place King chose was a sports bar, but it wasn’t yuppy or trendy. It was clean and comfortable, with a juke box belting out the Dixie Chicks, and a pool table. But the piece de resistance was the number of televisions. There had to be a dozen of them, above the bar and scattered throughout, all tuned to different sports channels.

Colby whistled.

“I know, great, isn’t it?”

King waved to the bartender as he led Colby to a table in the corner. If they sat on adjoining sides, they both had a view of four television screens.

“You’ve been here before, I take it?” Colby teased as he took off his jacket and hung it on the peg sticking out of the wooden beam behind their table.

“Enough to scope out the best seat in the house,” King said. He smiled at their waitress as he took his seat, leaning back in his chair and giving both Colby and the waitress a delightful view as his t-shirt pulled taut across his chest.

“Hey, Rita, how’s Mikey doing?”

“He gets his report card next week,” Rita said, then made the sign of the cross. “At least he’s been going to classes and doing his homework.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” King said, sounding sincere to Colby.

Rita included Colby in her smile. “What can I get you gentleman? The usual?” she asked King.

“I’ll just start with a Bud draft and an order of the wings, extra hot,” he said, smiling when Rita spoke the last with him.

“And you?” Rita asked Colby.

“Same,” Colby said, “but make my wings regular hot.”

“Wuss,” King muttered.

“Two Bud drafts and two orders of the wings, one hot, one extra hot,” Rita parroted their order back at them. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“Thanks,” they both said, then turned to grin at each other.

“And I’m not a wuss, I’d just like to still be able to feel my tongue at the end of the night,” Colby said.

“That’s always good,” King said.

Colby’s skin heated at the innuendo, and he turned his attention to the television screens. “Man, how can you bring yourself to leave?”

King chuckled. Colby wasn’t sure if it was at the question, or at his reaction to King’s comment. He tried to cover his discomfort by leaning back in his seat when Rita brought the beers and set the glasses on round coasters advertising Heineken.

Colby’s eyes followed King’s hand as he reached for the glass and raised it to his lips. He jerked his gaze away and stared unseeing at one of the television screens. King set the glass down on the table, and kept his fingers wrapped around it. His arm rested on the table, close enough for Colby to feel the warmth radiating off it. Colby forced himself to raise his own glass and take a sip.

Colby didn’t think that he was going to be able to relax around King, but he soon found himself put at ease. They watched the various games being broadcast throughout the bar, sipped their beers, ate the wings they’d ordered, and chatted about work. At one point, when Colby had called Tim ‘King’, he’d said, “A man owes you money, you should be on a first name basis.”

Colby had grinned, and told King -- Tim -- to call him Colby, and despite the heat on Colby’s neck, things had gotten even more comfortable.

Tim asked if Colby minded eating there, and Colby, in the middle of a diatribe against one of the coach’s decisions, had said, “Hell, no. Leave all this?”

So they’d ordered dinner and a second round of beer, which was followed by a third round, before Tim said, “Wanna get out of here?”

Colby’s throat felt like it had closed up, but he managed to get out what he hoped was a casual sounding, “Sure.”

Tim had asked him out, but Colby didn’t want to presume, so he pulled his wallet out when the bill came, but Tim said, “Put that away, this one’s on me.”

“I’ll get it next time,” Colby said, staring at the table as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket, feeling brave enough to say the words, but not brave enough to look at Tim while he did so.

“Next time,” Tim agreed, and Colby glanced up to see him smiling as he counted out the cash to cover the bill, and then added a ten for the tip.

Tim rose, and Colby followed suit. He grabbed his jacket off the peg and followed Tim, who handed the bill and the cash to Rita on his way to the door. Outside, Tim unlocked the SUV with a ‘beep’, and they both climbed in.

Colby wondered if this was it, the end of their date, and tried to figure out if he was disappointed about that.

Tim started the engine, then leaned back in his seat and just looked at Colby.

“What?” Colby said, grinning nervously.

“I can drive you back to your car,” Tim said. “Or.”

He touched his hand to the inside of Colby’s knee, and Colby made a little sound of surprise.

“We could go back to my place. For coffee, or . . . .” He shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Whatever,” Colby choked out. “Coffee, your place, sounds good.”

Tim grinned. He slid his hand up an inch further and gave Colby’s leg a little squeeze before releasing him and turning back to face out the windshield.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Colby swore to himself and lifted up so he could pull his pants down, give his erection some room. Tim chuckled at Colby’s predicament, then rearranged himself, which made Colby feel a whole lot better about the situation.

Colby was too wound up to pay much attention to where they were going, only surfacing from his daze when Tim pulled into another parking lot, angled into a parking spot, and then killed the engine.

Tim glanced over at Colby as he withdrew the key from the ignition. “You all right?”

Colby nodded. Tim didn’t question his answer, just inclined his head and climbed out of the SUV. Colby followed suit, meeting Tim in front of the SUV, and walking beside him up the sidewalk.

They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, but Colby couldn’t have told you what floor they were on, much less the apartment number. Once inside, Tim dumped his keys on the small table in the entry way and took Colby’s jacket.

Tim said, “I’ll just go put on that pot of coffee, shall I?” and then he laughed, “Man, you should have seen your face.”

Colby’s face heated even as he tried to lose the gobsmacked look, but he didn’t have much time to worry about it because Tim hooked his hand behind Colby’s neck and dragged him in for a kiss. Colby’s hands dropped to Tim’s hips, and he parted his lips, granting entry to Tim’s tongue.

Colby moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced, and moaned again when his back hit the wall and all of Tim was pressed against him. He rocked his hips, and Tim’s other hand landed on his hip, pulling him in close.

Colby’s hands slid up Tim’s back as they ground against each other, his fingers clutching at Tim’s t-shirt as Tim’s kiss, and the feel of Tim’s hard body against him, turned Colby’s brain to mush.

When they broke the kiss for air, Tim said, “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?”

Colby nodded. “Yeah.”

Tim drew Colby away from the wall and slipped his arm around him. They walked down the hallway together, hips bumping, until they reached the first doorway. Tim let Colby pass through in front of him, then placed both of his hands on Colby’s shoulders and directed him through the apartment to the bedroom.

Tim slid his hands down over Colby’s chest, then set to work unbuttoning his shirt as he pressed against Colby’s back and nuzzled his neck. Colby reached behind him and grasped Tim’s hips to have something to hold onto, and let his head fall back onto Tim’s shoulder. Colby gasped as Tim’s fingers grazed his nipples through the cotton.

Tim opened the unbuttoned shirt and raised the undershirt beneath, spreading his hands across Colby’s stomach. Colby turned his face and pressed his lips to Tim’s jaw. Tim tilted his head just a little to give Colby better access, and then slid both hands down over the front of Colby’s slacks.

Colby moaned against Tim’s skin and pushed into his hands, then whined in protest when they moved away. The protest stopped when Tim’s fingers stopped at his waistband and made short work of the button and zip, and then he moaned eagerly when one of Tim’s hands slid beneath the material and caressed him through his briefs.

“You know,” Tim said against Colby’s ear, “I’d see you in the field, in your kevlar, or at your desk, in your fancy suits, and I’d wonder.” Tim nipped at Colby’s skin. “What you’d feel like. What you’d sound like if I touched you like this.”

Colby gasped and pushed into Tim’s hand, groaned, “Fuck. Tim, please.”

Tim pushed Colby’s shirt off his shoulders and Colby hurriedly unfastened the buttons at the cuffs as Tim pushed the undershirt up, hurrying to free his wrists so he could raise his arms. As soon as both shirts lay on the floor, Tim pressed Colby back until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and then down, until he was lying on the mattress, Tim balanced over him.

Tim stroked his hand over Colby’s bare skin, and Colby shivered. He got his fingers beneath the hem of Tim’s t-shirt and pushed it up his back.

“Come on, man,” Colby said, whimpering just a little bit when Tim bent his head down and suckled a nipple, “‘s not fair!”

Tim chuckled at Colby’s eagerness, but his eyes were dark as he raised up and helped Colby get his t-shirt off. Colby left that task to Tim, and ran his hand over each bared inch, learning the feel of him, the way the muscles moved beneath his skin.

Tim tossed the t-shirt aside and brought his hand down to Colby’s face. He lowered his head and they kissed. Gentle at first, tentative, exploring, and then, as Tim’s hand slid down his side, Colby felt the heat build, and the kiss became . . . more. A little rougher, eager with a side of desperation, possessive.

As the kiss grew more heated, their hands moved over each other, touching and caressing, feeding the fire, and they moved against each other, slowly at first, almost incidental to the kiss, and then they had to break apart to breathe.

“Fuck,” Tim gasped in Colby’s ear. “You are so fucking hot.”

Tim pushed at Colby’s slacks. Colby lifted up, and helped push them down, until they encountered the obstacle of Colby’s shoes.

Tim swore and leaned down to work on Colby’s shoes. Colby pushed him away.

“Get your own pants off.”

They removed their own shoes and pants, and came back together on the bed. Tim rolled Colby to his back and pressed down on him, and Colby groaned at the pleasant weight of him.

“Am I too heavy?”

“No!” Colby flushed at his own vehemence and tried to distract them both by sliding his hand down Tim’s back, over his ass.

Tim reached back and grabbed Colby’s wrist, then pinned it to the mattress beside his head. Colby struggled, moaning when Tim’s grip didn’t loosen. Tim kneed his thighs apart, and Colby eagerly spread them, cradling Tim between them.

Tim raised Colby’s other wrist, and pinned it to the mattress on the other side of his head. Some of his weight was on his knees, on Colby’s groin, but much of it was on Colby’s wrists. Colby whimpered.

“You like that?” Tim said. “Like being held down?”

It wasn’t that, exactly. Or not just that, but Colby didn’t have the words right now to explain it, so he just nodded.

Tim studied him, then said, “No, it’s more than that, isn’t it? Being held down is part of it, but you need more. Anybody can hold you down, but you need to feel like you really _can’t_ get away.”

Colby moaned, incredibly turned on and emotionally exposed at the way Tim had read him so easily. He wasn’t sure if Tim would be turned off by that, and he couldn’t read his expression.

“Christ,” Tim said. He brought Colby’s wrists together above his head and shackled them with one hand, then brought his other hand down and gripped Colby’s hip as he started moving against him, his cock sliding along Colby’s belly.

“Try to get free,” Tim said.

Staring into Tim’s eyes, Colby struggled against his hold. He couldn’t break it, and he felt the bruises forming as he tried to get loose. Tim crushed their lips together and kissed him, all tongue and teeth. Colby tasted blood.

Colby moaned and pushed up, matching Tim thrust for thrust. He got one leg around Tim’s hip and used it for leverage to push up even harder.

They broke the kiss as their exertions made it too difficult to hold, and Colby heard and felt Tim’s panting breaths against his cheek. The harsh rasp of it tickling his skin, even as he panted for air himself, got Colby even more excited.

“Fuck,” he said, “Tim, fuck,” and then he fell apart, muscles going taut, hips jerking as he spilled between them.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Tim said as he thrust harder, faster, his cock sliding through the come on Colby’s belly. He choked out, “Colby,” and then went stiff above Colby, his cock pulsing, his come joining that already covering Colby’s belly.

“Jesus,” Tim said, deflating and half rolling off Colby so he didn’t squish him. He released Colby’s arms, pulled them down one at a time and examined his wrists, rubbing his thumb over the marks already forming.

“You’re going to have bruises.”

“That’s okay,” Colby said, almost embarrassed at how eager he sounded to carry the reminder of what they’d just done on his body.

Tim just looked at him, like he was trying to figure Colby out. Without breaking eye contact, he brought Colby’s wrist to his lips, pressed a gentle kiss to the tender skin.

“You’re going to wear my mark,” Tim said, his words so paralleling Colby’s thoughts that it made his breath catch. “You like that?”

Colby forced out the, “Yes.”

“Me, too,” Tim said, and then he pulled Colby close and kissed him. “Can you stay?”

Colby didn’t even consider the mechanics of getting to work and changes of clothing, just said, “Yes.”

Tim smiled. “Good. I want to try that again.”

Colby’s cock gave an interested twitch, and Tim chuckled. “Nap first,” he said, and rested his head on the mattress beside Colby’s.

Colby snuggled up next to Tim and closed his eyes, his last thought before he fell asleep that he’d certainly gotten his money’s worth out of that twenty.

The End


End file.
